Primary cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection affects 1-3% of pregnancies, causing intrauterine growth restriction and permanent birth defects in 25% of congenitally infected babies in mothers with primary infection. Symptomatic infants often succumb in the neonatal period, and most survivors have permanent debilitating sequelae, including mental retardation, vision loss and sensorineural deafness. This application for conference grant funding builds on the success of the first conference entirely devoted to congenital CMV infection held in Orvieto, Italy in 2006. This special conference focuses entirely on congenital CMV infection at all levels from the biology of maternal and fetal infection, pathology in the placenta, diagnostic tests in mother and neonates, [unreadable] treatments during pregnancy and for diseased babies and novel vaccine developments. The specific aims are as follows. First, to organize a program with the highest level of scientific content for the conference. To achieve this standard of excellence, internationally recognized experts at the forefront of their fields will be invited. There is an interesting blend of established investigators who have been leaders in their respective areas for many years and new researchers with cutting edge perspectives on diagnosis, treatment and development of novel vaccines. Second, there is a strong emphasis on research that is highly relevant to important clinical questions and has potential for translation into medical practice. These sessions acknowledge the direct medical relevance of specific research interests of the attendees, as well as the exciting potential for designing new diagnostic tests, intervention therapies and vaccines. Third, there is an important focus on public education and awareness of the prevalence of congenital CMV infection and impact on society. Educational goals will be achieved by including families affected by congenital disease and providing an instructive forum for interested public participants and policy makers. We anticipate this conference will attract participants from various backgrounds ranging from basic and industrial researchers to diagnostic and clinical practitioners. Notably, the principal goal of this conference is to stimulate crossdisciplinary [unreadable] exchange among scientists with diverse interests in congenital CMV infection and integration of [unreadable] new information to educate the public about this long overlooked disease and prospects for treatment during pregnancy and prevention through vaccination. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]